legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/The LEGO Movie: 17 New Sets, a Collectable Minifigure Series, and a Video Game
All movies these days seem to welcome a never ending stream of promotional merchandise with some even getting their own licenced LEGO themes and some of the really sucessful product lines may even get their own LEGO video game. Of course, I think we were all speculating that The LEGO Movie would get some promotional items, perhaps even a set, but I don't think any of us were expecting the news that we got today. It has been announced that The LEGO Movie will now be accompanied by 17 LEGO sets, a new special edition series of the LEGO Collectable Minifigures with 16 minifigures from the film, and on top of that, The LEGO Movie video game created by the long time video game partner of LEGO, TT Games. I'm not sure about you but I certainly think I'll have to watch my wallet carefully in the upcoming months! You can read the offical LEGO press release below... "(July 16, 2013) – The LEGO Group today announced at the international Comic-Con convention in San Diego that it will produce a collection of movie-inspired building sets celebrating the brand’s premiere as a theatrical film. The company has also recruited an impressive roster of global partners to a broad, multi-category licensing program to support the much anticipated animated adventure film from Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. Directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee, “THE LEGO® MOVIE” is rapidly building buzz following its first released trailerand assembles on the big screen starting in February 2014. “The LEGO brand has been a vehicle for creative storytelling around the world for decades, so it’s no surprise that there is such growing enthusiasm for the first LEGO theatrical film,” said Jill Wilfert, Vice President Licensing and Entertainment for the LEGO Group. “We are thrilled to collaborate with our valued partners to build a varied and compelling portfolio of products through which fans of all ages can celebrate this LEGO brand milestone.” Building Sets Inspired by pivotal scenes in the film and starring key LEGO minifigure characters, a collection of 17 LEGO building sets will deliver all of the “THE LEGO MOVIE” action to the playroom. Fans will delight in highly detailed and functional vehicles and structures that reflect the creative versatility of the movie’s many LEGO themed backdrops, such as City, Wild West, and Space. Attendees at the Comic-Con International event in San Diego, California will see the first “THE LEGO MOVIE” building set unveiled at the LEGO booth on Saturday, July 20. Additionally, the company’s line of collectible LEGO Minifigures will receive its first Hollywood makeover with a series inspired by “THE LEGO MOVIE” cast of 16 new and “new-again” LEGO characters. Video_game_screenshot_1.jpg Video_game_screenshot_2.jpg Video_game_screenshot_3.jpg Video_game_screenshot_4.jpg Tlm_bricksburg18_26490.jpg Tlm_bricksburg16_26490.jpg Videogame In related news, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment today announced that the chart-topping and award-winning LEGO videogames franchise from TT Games will include an epic gaming experience based on the film across all major console and handheld gaming systems. With more than 90 playable characters inspired by the film and 15 exciting levels, kids will be able to build an adventure like never before. Movie-Inspired Merchandise A roster of global licensees covering several categories will immerse filmgoers in the world of “THE LEGO MOVIE.” Perennial publishing partners Scholastic, Penguin, Ameet and DK Publishing will offer a range of readers, sticker books, activity books and movie guides.Apparel partners include T-shirts from Mad Engine, Isaac Morris, Kabooki, TV Mania and Casco Blu, hoodies from TV Mania, pajamas from SGI Apparel, TV Mania and Kabooki and undergarments from Handcraft Mfg. and Kabooki. Carry Gear and Grown Up will offer bags, including backpacks and cinch bags. Clic Time is producing clocks and buildable watches. MZB Imagination and Funtastic are creating an array of stationery items including notebooks, journals, folders, pens, pencils and pencil cases, erasers, rulers and luggage/bag tags. Functional key lights featuring movie characters are being produced by IQ HK.Storage partner ROOM Copenhagen is producing a lunchbox, lunch set, drinking bottle and storage and sorting boxes. The Feature Film “THE LEGO MOVIE” opens in some global markets the first week of February, 2014. The 3D computer animated adventure tells the story of Emmet, an ordinary, rules-following, perfectly average LEGO minifigure who is mistakenly identified as the most extraordinary person and the key to saving the world. He is drafted into a fellowship of strangers on an epic quest to stop an evil tyrant, a journey for which Emmet is hopelessly and hilariously underprepared. The English language version of “THE LEGO MOVIE” stars Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie and Charlie Day, with Liam Neeson and Morgan Freeman, as the voices of the animated characters. The film is directed by Phil Lord & Christopher Miller (“21 Jump Street,” “Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs”) from their original screenplay, story by Dan Hageman, Kevin Hageman, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, based on LEGO construction toys. It will incorporate some of the LEGO world’s most popular figures while introducing several new characters, inviting fans who have enjoyed the brand’s innovative toys and hugely popular video games for generations to experience their visually unique LEGO world as never seen before. The film is produced by Dan Lin (“Sherlock Holmes,” “Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows”) and Roy Lee (“The Departed,” “How to Train Your Dragon”). “THE LEGO MOVIE” will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company, and in select territories by Village Roadshow Pictures. # # # LEGO, the LEGO logo, the brick and knob configuration and the Minifigure are trademarks of the LEGO Group. ©2013 The LEGO Group. All rights reserved." Category:Blog posts